This invention relates to a telephone handset and more particularly to a compact telephone handset.
Compact telephone handsets are desirable, but the ability to make them compact is limited by the fact that it is necessary to maintain the modal position, that is, the distance from the receiver to the microphone so that the receiver and microphone will be optimally positioned adjacent the user's ear and mouth, respectively. The modal position may be six inches, for example, and the telephone set heretofore would have to be of a corresponding size. In view of the above, heretofore, the provision of a compact telephone set has been limited by the need to maintain the modal position.